Lien particulier: Partie 2
by Never-Forget-Never-Forgive
Summary: La deuxième partie de ma Fic, Lien Particulier, pour le Forum Sauvagement Sexy! La suite donc... Voici le lien pour ma première partie: /s/6335105/1/Lien particulier


Lien particulier (Partie 2: Douce naïveté)

**Deuxième partie de ma Fic, lien particulier, pour le Forum Sauvagement Sexy de Victory87! Merci pour vos reviews sur la première, en espérant que celle-ci vous plairas aussi… Je vous aime :) **

Les parents de la jeune Nymphadora, 10 ans, avaient dû s'absenter pour la fin de semaine, et s'étaient assuré que leur fille chérie serait en sécurité, avec l'elfe de maison. Kreattur, confié à Andromeda par Sirius pour un moment, détestait cette famille. Il vénérait les Black, exécrait les Tonks. Mais il s'occupait de la plus jeune pour une seule et unique raison; sa tante l'aimait d'un amour inexplicable, ce qui signifiait qu'elle passerait voir l'enfant quand elle serait seule. Et Kreattur _adorait_ Miss Bellatrix…

Un crac!, se fit entendre. La belle femme venait de transplaner dans le salon. Elle s'effondra sur le sofa, hurlant sur Kreattur en passant…

- Où est-elle? Répond-moi, imbécile!

- Dans la cuisine, vénérée Maîtresse…, répondit l'elfe en se penchant, dans une disgracieuse révérence.

Bellatrix poussa un soupir, se releva lentement. Elle devait être forte. Toujours heureuse pour sa nièce. La Mangemort venait d'avoir 32 ans, et son mari lui menait la vie dure. Ses maîtresses, elle s'en fichait. Ses problèmes d'alcool par contre… Rodolphus l'avait frappé plus d'une fois, son corps en portait encore les marques. La jeune fille entra dans la pièce, et Bella ravala sa rage quand elle vit sa puce de 10 ans…

- Hey, ma belle! Comment tu va?

Nymphadora vint s'asseoir aux côtés de sa tante, appuyant sa tête contre la poitrine généreuse de celle-ci.

- J'ai déjà eu des meilleurs moments…

- Allons, ma chérie! On a toujours de beaux moments à 10 ans? Non?

La petite sourit, puis regarda sa tante avec espoir.

- Tu veux bien me raconter une histoire?

- Pardon? Tu sais très bien que je suis nulle dans ses choses là…

- Oh s'il-te-plaîîîîîîîîît! Parle-moi de ton métier!

Il y a quelques semaines, Bellatrix avait fait croire à Nymphadora qu'elle travaillait comme Auror au Ministère de la Magie, pour que la fillette cesse de lui demander ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie. Les Aurors, ses ennemis jurés, étaient la première chose à laquelle elle avait pensé. Par la suite, Bella réalisa que ce mensonge était de loin le plus ridicule qu'elle n'avait jamais raconté…

Elle se releva du divan, se retourna rapidement vers Nymphadora et prit sa voix la plus mystérieuse, la plus grave mais surtout, la plus inquiétante… Elle reprenait le rôle de l'intrépide Auror, Bellatrix Lestrange, pour une soirée seulement!

- Je courrais dans un long couloir sombre… Les pas des méchants résonnaient derrière moi… J'avais peur! Mais je tenais ma baguette devant moi, prête au combat! Ma respiration était nerveuse, moi aussi… Quand soudain… le Seigneur Des Ténèbres en personne transplana devant moi!

La petite avait les yeux ronds, fascinée par le courage de sa tante préférée.

- J'ai arrêtée de courir… Il était laid… très, très laid! Encore plus que Kreattur! Il m'a sourit… Tu sais, un mauvais sourire, comme Tante Narcissa fait quand Tonton Lucius lui dit que sa cuisine est mauvaise? Le même sourire! Il a levé sa baguette dans ma direction… Un sortilège de mort! J'ai à peine eu le temps de lui jeter un Petrificus Totallus avant de transplaner! Et tu sais ce qui est le mieux là dedans? Si je l'avais attrapé, il aurait fallu que je l'amène au Ministère de la Magie! Et je n'aurai pas eu le temps de venir te voir ce soir!

Nymphadora se leva, émerveillée, puis entoura la taille de sa tante avec ses bras, colla sa tête sur le ventre plat, et murmura…

- J'ai eu peur pour toi… Je ne veux pas que le méchant te fasse de mal…

La fausse Auror s'était agenouillée, puis avait affirmée à sa nièce :

- Il ne me fera jamais de mal! Je suis trop forte pour lui! Ne t'en fais jamais pour moi!

Elle ressentit une fulgurante douleur à son bras gauche, où était la Marque des Ténèbres, qu'elle camouflait d'un sort rapide à chaque fois qu'elle rendait visite à sa nièce. Son Maître l'appelait… Encore…

- Au revoir, belle puce… Prend soin de toi! Si tu as un problème et que tu veux me parler, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- J'utilise la poudre de cheminette pour te parler!, récita fièrement l'enfant.

- Parfait…

La femme se releva, caressa le dessus de la tête de sa nièce, et transplana pour rejoindre son Maître. Le sort fût dissipé, la marque retrouva sa place où elle devait être : sur le bras d'une femme cruelle, menteuse, et dépourvue de sentiments réels…

**Finis la partie 2 :D Courte, un peu plus heureuse que l'autre… La prochaine arrivera bientôt, et sera plus longue, et surtout, plus importante! Mais en attendant… Reviews :D**

**Anna Bella ^^**


End file.
